wednesday13fandomcom-20200214-history
B-Movie Scream Queen
B-Movie Scream Queen is the fourtenth song off the Murderdolls album Beyond the Valley of the Murderdolls. Lyrics Another dead girl on the tube She's my Lilly Munster crawling from her tomb Dark black circles around her eyes Cold dead lips and a crooked spine She's the living dead, she's a ghoulish fiend She's the deadest girl of my dreams Loving her is like a lobotomy A late night creature feature starring you and me She's evil as she wants to be She's evil and she's meant for me She's a B-movie scream queen My monster girl on the screen She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yeah, oh no She's a B-movie scream queen My monster girl on the screen She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yeah, oh no Welcome to my nightmare, face down in the dirt The bride of Frankenstein, in a mini-skirt And where she's going they don't know But it's going direct to video Smile for the camera, open up your eyes My monster girl's too dead to die She's evil walking on the silver screen She scares me to death but that's what I need She's evil as she wants to be She's evil and she's meant for me She's a B-movie scream queen My monster girl on the screen She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yeah, oh no She's a B-movie scream queen My monster girl on the screen She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yeah, oh no SOLO My Morticia, the one for me My Lilly Munster, pale as can be My Vampira, my wicked bitch My Elvira, getting so lovesick She's evil as she wants to be She's evil and she's meant for me She's a B-Movie scream queen My living dead evil thing She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yea, oh no She's a B-Movie scream queen My living dead evil thing She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yea, oh no She's a B-Movie scream queen My living dead evil thing She's a B-Movie scream queen Oh yea, oh no I said oh no B-Movies A B movie is a low-budget commercial motion picture conceived neither as an arthouse film nor as pornography. In its original usage, during the so-called Golden Age of Hollywood, the term more precisely identified a film intended for distribution as the less-publicized, bottom half of a double feature. Although the U.S. production of movies intended as second features largely ceased by the end of the 1950s, the term B movie continued to be used in the broader sense it maintains today. In its post–Golden Age usage, there is ambiguity on both sides of the definition: on the one hand, many B movies display a high degree of craft and aesthetic ingenuity; on the other, the primary interest of many inexpensive exploitation films is prurient. In some cases, both are true. In either usage, most B movies represent a particular genre—the Western was a Golden Age B movie staple, while low-budget science-fiction and horror films became more popular in the 1950s. Early B movies were often part of series in which the star repeatedly played the same character. Almost always shorter than the top-billed films they were paired with, many had running times of 70 minutes or less. The term connoted a general perception that B movies were inferior to the more handsomely budgeted headliners; individual B films were often ignored by critics. Latter-day B movies still sometimes inspire multiple sequels, but series are less common. As the average running time of top-of-the-line films increased, so did that of B pictures. In its current usage, the term has two primary and somewhat contradictory connotations: it may signal an opinion that a certain movie is (a) a genre film with minimal artistic ambitions or (b) a lively, energetic film uninhibited by the constraints imposed on more expensive projects and unburdened by the conventions of putatively "serious" independent film. The term is also now used loosely to refer to some higher budgeted, mainstream films with exploitation-style content, usually in genres traditionally associated with the B movie. From their beginnings to the present day, B movies have provided opportunities both for those coming up in the profession and others whose careers are waning. Celebrated filmmakers such as Anthony Mann and Jonathan Demme learned their craft in B movies. B movies are where actors such as John Wayne and Jack Nicholson became established, and the Bs have also provided work for former A movie actors, such as Vincent Price and Karen Black. Some actors, such as Béla Lugosi and Pam Grier, worked in B movies for most of their careers.